prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC12
is the 12th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 498th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The class recieves their test rankings one day while their teacher tells them to think over their scores, so that they can learn how to perform better if they didn't do well. It turns out that Hime was the only one to get 100% while Seiji came in second. However, Megumi failed by coming second to last, while another student, Yamazaki came in last. He seems fine with it though, while Megumi says that she is also fine, but their teacher announces that they will have a restest and if they fail it, they will have to stay after school to study. As class lets out, Megumi laments the fact that she will have to stay and study if she doesn't do better. Yuko and Hime volunteer to help her study though, and when they notice Yamazaki still there, they offer to help him too. Excited by her new teacher status, Hime is quick to run from the room and change into a teachers outfit before they get to work. After the lesson, Megumi begins to complain over how much she studied while Yamazaki takes off for baseball club. The trio of girls are surprised and ask him if he plans on studying, and he assures them that he will later on, after some practice. The club has a game coming out so he really needs to focus on that. With him gone they turn their attention to Megumi, where Hime tells her to come by her place later on so that they can study more, but Megumi is so hungry that Yuko offers to make them some food first. So she runs home to change, then comes by later on to drop off the meal. After the girls finish eating, Blue and Ribbon walk in to see them all there. When it is told that Megumi failed their test, she claims that being a pretty cure is much more important then studying, which she generally isn't so great at. Ribbon gets upset with her though, while Blue tells her that if she can't do better and pass, she will not be allowed to be a pretty cure. She doesn't understand until he tells her that she's using it as an excuse and while saving the world is important, her own life is also important. Which is enough to encourage Megumi to stick with this, in order to protect the world. Full of determination, Megumi heads straight home in order to study.... but then falls asleep... As she complains over it in class, Hime continues to drill Megumi with things to make sure she can still study now and then. Which causes Yamazaki to complain until Seiji offers to lend a hand. The girls sit down to study, with Hime transformed into a teacher outfit again. But this proves to be difficult since Megumi wants to keep discussing foods with Yuko. However, Hime did take precaution and reveals a notebook full of the things Megumi will need to remember for the test. Meanwhile, Seiji and Yamazaki struggle. Seiji is unable to connect with Yamazaki to realize how important this is, while all he wants to do is discussing being in club. Although Seiji does tell him he wont be able to be in it anymore if he keeps doing so bad, it doesn't seem to connect very well. So Seiji tries to use baseball in order to encourage him. He claims that math can help with baseball, but Yamazaki doesn't get it until Seiji begins to write it down for him. Somehow this really works and it encourages Yamazaki to want to study, as well as complement Seiji for getting even someone like him interested in studying to begin with. After the study session everyone heads outside to leave. Yamazaki reveals that he plans on heading straight home to study and will skip club for the day. While walking home though, Yamazaki is distracted by someone when a baseball is thrown his way. He complains about wanting to play baseball, but he really needs to study first. Namakeruda ends up overhearing him however and appears, turning him into a Saiark! As the foursome witness what is going on, the girls change into pretty cure form. After they rid of the Choiark, Cure Lovely compares the battle to her studies and Namakeruda begins to taunt her. However, an angry Lovely points out that with s many people supporting her, she can't lose. The Saiark started firing baseballs at them and challenged the Cures for a ball game, which Lovely accepts as the others sit down to cheer for her. Only able to barely hit the ball out of the field (but not a home run), Princess calls for a time out and Seiji points out that the Saiark has been throwing curve balls differently for each throw. It's following a pattern, so Lovely takes his advice and is able to hit the next ball it throws. She scores a home run and finishes the Saiark off by using Pinky Love Shoot. As the mold and Namakeruda vanishes, Yamazaki begins to recover. He can't recall what happened, but Seiji informs him that he was saved by the Pretty Cure. Yamazaki is quick to get up and he points out that now isn't the time to fool around. He needs to study, in both school and baseball. With that he runs off, just in time for Ribbon to get two more precards for them. They add them to the book while Megumi brings up that she should head home to study now, which pleases Yuko and Hime since she's full of dedication. The next day, a tired Megumi and Yamazaki come into the room. Yuko and Hime are very considered, and they grow nervous as their teacher walks in with a strict expression. But it turns out to just be a joke, because she informs them that they both passed. While they are happy, she reminds them to be more mindful of their studies next time. Later on in the day the girls watch as Yamazaki plays in his club. Which encourages Megumi to keep up with her own studies in order to stay a Pretty Cure. She promises to study whenever she isn't busy being a pretty cure! Major events *Megumi, Hime and Yuko transform together for the first time. *Lovely performs Rising Bat and Home Run for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Cure Heart (in the opening scene only) Mascots *Ribbon *Sharuru (in the opening scene) Villains *Namakeruda *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Izumi *Sagara Seiji *Yamazaki Kenta Trivia *Cure Heart says the 10th anniversary congratulatory message. *This is an episode where a lead Cure fails the test and score the re-examination like YPC511. *This is an episode where a commander and monster challenges the Cures a basball match. Similar to FPC33 and SmPC29. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!